What If v2
by Tragic warrior
Summary: Another look at what would have happened if Ron had not meet Kim when they were younger. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible. I do own this story.

This story was inspired by the author HubiKoshi, who suggested an idea of what would have happened if Ron never meet Kim but was still good. This is not in the same universe as my other What If story. I hope you enjoy the story.

Betty was watching proudly; her top agent was practicing in one of the battle simulations Global Justice had to help their agents practice, that way they can be at their best in a real life situation. The agent she was watching had excelled all the other agents and was becoming better every day; his stealth, accuracy, speed and strength were everything she would expect and more from her top agent.

As the simulation came to an end, Betty turned on the speakers so she could speak to the agent. "How are you feeling, soldier?" asked Betty

The agent whipped the sweat off his face with one hand while and he reloaded one of his guns with the other. "Not bad; my performance seems to be lacking today, though. It seems that I did not rest enough last night" said the agent.

"I'm surprised that you can move after the assignment you got back from last night, much less train at a level 8 simulation. If you keep this up I'm going to have to get the scientist to get the difficulty level on this thing past ten" said Betty.

"That assassination mission wasn't that bad; luckily there were only 50 terrorist against me; otherwise I might have needed some back-up. Still, that is no excuse for my poor performance today" said the agent.

Before the agent could get ready for the simulation to start back up the room started to power down. "I want you to take the rest of the day off, understand? I can not afford to have my best agent injured when he goes on his next mission" said Betty.

The agent sighed and decided to give up to the Director's orders. "I guess you're right. Besides, if I was out that would mean that Will Du would have to take my place".

Betty shivered a little at the thought of Will Du leading. "Don't even joke like that" said Betty.

"What? I thought Will was such a great agent" said the agent sarcastically.

"He is; it's just that compared to you, he's a rookie. Besides, with his over inflated ego, he can't lead a mission for more than a minute without screwing up. Now, I want you to go somewhere and relax the rest off the day. I don't care what you do, as long as it isn't training or fighting." said Betty.

"Tell you what; give me about $500 dollars and I can promise you I'll not practice or get into a fight for the rest of the day" said the agent.

Betty smiled slightly. "Sounds like a fair price for keeping my best agent out of trouble. Now be a good soldier and try not to hurt yourself or someone else, ok, son?" asked Betty as she handed him five hundred dollar bills.

The agents smiled back. "Sure, mom" said the agent as he hugged his mom and superior officer as he left.

Betty watched as her son walked away from the training room. The boy wasn't biologically her son, but in her heart, she felt she did all she could to give the boy a good life. He was educated and trained by the best people she could find, made sure he was exposed to other children when he was young so he won't feel isolated from the world.

She remembered when she first meet the child; she was chasing down some agents of WEE, the Worldwide Evil Empire. Her brother Gemini, the organizations leader, had several of his agents steal dangerous secrets from the Middleton Science Center that would have been useful to Gemini's evil plans. Betty personally decided to stop the agents, so that she could use them to find her brother and stop him once and for all. Betty attempted to disable the plane the agents were in but accidentally hit the gas tank, causing the plane to explode. The plane ended up crashing on top of a car that had two occupants; the boy's parents. She landed her plane on the street as people started coming out of their houses to see what was going on. Betty ran to the car, hoping that she could still save the two people inside the burning car. She saw that, to her distress, that they were already dead. As she turned to look away from the car she saw a little boy, about five years old, looking at the car in horror, as tears started pouring out his eyes. He screamed for his mother and father, and Betty simply stood there, and for the first time in her life, she did not know what to do. She ended up adopting the boy; he did not have any other family and though that she could attempt to fix her mistake by raising the boy as her own.

"I never told him the truth; I'm going to have to tell him one day, and maybe, if I'm lucky enough, he forgive me without having to kill anyone" thought Betty to herself as she walked out the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Counting the money his mother gave him, the soldier walked to his room. He decided to change his clothes before he went out and relaxed under the Director's orders. His room was decorated with posters and signs of famous phrases; shelves containing books and magazines alike. He sat down and logged into the Global Justice mainframe with his laptop computer, just to make sure there were no important missions that he might have to participate in. Fortunately, all the missions appeared rather easy, so he decided that he would take the day off.

After finishing putting on so nice clothes he picked up several things he would need to have fun; one of his fake I.D.'s, saying he was 21, the money Betty gave him, and the keys to his jet. Before he left he took a look at one of the photos he had. He took the frame off the bookcase and looked at it closely, remembering the day the event happened. He was about five years old; his parents were in the car waiting to bring him to his first day at preschool. He was hoping to meet a friend, other than his imaginary friend Rufus, so that he could hang out with someone nice. He was about to go outside but ran back into his room to get something. As he grabbed a necklace his mother made him, he heard a loud sound outside. He ran back downstairs, opening the front door to see what was going on, only to see the car his parents were in was burning. He simply watched in horror and the flames danced; not knowing what to do other than to cry for his parents. His memory faded a little after that; the next thing he remembered was being the arms of an older woman, embracing him and saying how sorry she was. The woman, Director Betty, adopted the boy and tried him like he was his own. He was educated by the best teachers and was trained to fight in all forms of combat and usage of weapons. At first he was uncomfortable with the thought of hurting others, but years of training showed him that sometimes violence is the only solution when it comes to stopping evil.

He looked at the picture of his old home, remembering the good times he had and wondering what might have happened if his parents were never killed to begin with. He knew the truth of how his parents died; yet, he did not blame Betty or anyone else except for WEE. He has yet to get his hands on their leader, but he knew one day he would be able to avenge his parent's deaths by taking his Revenge on Gemini. He took the picture out of it's case and looked on the back, seeing his families name written on his last connection to his past. "Stoppable" said the agent to himself as he put the picture back in it's case and walked out of his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying hi to several other agents who he passed by; Stoppable took his plane and set out to relax, as he promised Director Betty. He was not one to hang out much outside of Global Justice, but he was interested in going to a town not to far off from his current location. He heard of some town known as Middletown, which seemed to be a major focus point of several known criminals and villains for some unknown reason. Having not been there since his parents died, he decided to see what was so important about this town himself as he flew through the sky to his destination.

An hour later, Stoppable handed his jet in an isolated section of the town, where no one would see the jet. As a precaution, Stoppable activated the invisibility cloak to make the jet not visible to the naked eye. He began to walk through the town, but noticed very few people in the streets. He realized that it was a Wednesday and that most people were either at work or at school. Fortunately, the ID that he had on him said he was 21; that way he wouldn't have to worry about any unnecessary questions from police officers if he was noticed walking around, being that he was only 16 and that he looked even younger.

He decided to get something to eat before he did any major exploring around. He noticed a Mexican fast food restaurant named Bueno Nacho and though it would be interesting to try. He went in, ordered some nachos and tacos, and sat down. Luckily, there were not many people in the restaurant so it was nice and quiet. As he was eating he decided to try something odd; he added the nachos in with the tacos to give it more crunch. "I probably should give this a name, perhaps the naco. Too bad no one else would eat this except me" thought Stoppable to himself. After finishing up, he took his wrappers and threw them in the trash. He went back to cashier to ask him something. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Cypress Road?" asked Stoppable.

"Yeah. First, walk about three blocks straight on Caze Street and then you make a right on Maple Street down the block. Keep going for about ten blocks, then make a left on Clift Ave. Walk two more blocks and you'll be on Cypress Road" said the cashier.

"Thank you" said a Stoppable as he turned to leave.

Before Stoppable could leave the building, the cashier spoke again. "Oh, one more thing; the street is also known as Martha and David Stoppable Street, just so you know".

Stoppable stopped before he was out the door and turned around. "What did you say?" asked Stoppable.

"They gave Cypress Road another name; just thought you should know" said the cashier.

"Why did they give the street that name?" asked Stoppable.

"A couple was killed in their car several years back. They were about to bring to kid to preschool when the car exploded; at least that is the story" said the cashier.

Stoppable simply stared into space for a moment before focusing again. "Thanks for the information" said Stoppable as he left. As he began to walk down Caze Street he thought back to what the cashier said. "It seems that Betty used her authority to have the accident seem like an accident. I guess it would have looked bad if a secret agency was known for killing innocents".

After walking for about fifteen minutes he made it to Cypress Road. He remembered the number of his old home from the phone he had in his room. As he started counting down the numbers of the houses, he reached his old home. It appeared very similar to how it did in the picture, which was taken about 13 years ago.

Stoppable walked to the door and knocked. A few seconds later a woman opened the door. "Hello. Can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Yes; I have a request, but it may sound kind of weird. Is it possible if I look at the inside of this house quickly" said Stoppable.

The woman looked at the guy curiously. "Can you tell me why?" asked the woman.

"My family and I use to live here long ago. I wanted to see the insides of the house once more, for old time's sake. I will only be a few minutes and then I'll leave." said Stoppable.

The woman looked at the young man for a few seconds before speaking. "You have five minutes, and then I want you out, ok?" asked the woman.

"Thank you very much" said Stoppable as the woman let him go into the house that he once called his home. He began to look around; the house looked much different from when he was living there, but he was able to imagine how the house looked through his old memories. He walked through the living room, remembering how he would play with his blocks on the floor, sit on the couch and watch television with his parents, and run around while his father tried to catch him. He looked through the kitchen; he always was good at cooking with his little miniature oven as a child, hoping to one day become a real chef.

He proceeded up the stairs, wanting to look at his old room, as well as his parent's room. The woman came upstairs with him, probably worried he might steal something. He looked at his parent's room, remembering how he would sometimes run into their bed and sleep with them, knowing they would keep him safe from any monsters after him. He looked at how the room differed so much from what he had remembered; remodeling of the upper floor was more visible than downstairs.

He walked out off what use to be his parents room and went into what appeared to a child's room. It was about the same size as the other room, but with the number of toys on the ground, the decorations and pictures on the wall, and the bed and dressers, the room looked much smaller. He remembered how his room looked as a child; toys littered the floor and several children books could be found under his bed, other than that, his room differed greatly from the room that he use to call his own.

The woman coughed lightly, snapping Stoppable out of his memories. "Sorry to interrupt, but it has been five minutes" said the woman.

Stoppable walked out of the room and in front of the woman. "Thank you for giving me some time to look. I really appreciate it". Stoppable took out his wallet, took of a fifty, and handed it to woman. "Here"

The woman looked at the young man curiously. "What is this for?" asked the woman.

"For letting me look" said Stoppable.

"I couldn't…" said the woman before she was interrupted.

"Take it, please" said Stoppable, somewhat forcibly.

The woman took the money from his hand. He walked downstairs and went out the front door, closing it behind him. The woman simply looked at the money and wondered. "I wish I knew why that young man wanted to look at this house so badly" though the woman to herself as she went downstairs to lock up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stoppable walked through the streets; he went to see his old house, which he was glad he did, but he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do. He wishes he could go back to Global Justice and train but he promised Director Betty he would take the day off and relax. To him, fighting for your life and keeping the world safe from lunatics and maniacs was his way of relaxing; the feeling of adrenaline and sweat reminded him how good it felt to be alive and what he did made a difference in the world. He looked at his watch, seeing that it was only 1:30 PM. He sighed to himself and began to walk aimlessly through the town, hoping that he would find something of interest.

For the next two hours he wandered to several different places; a video store, an arcade, a book store and gun shop. The last store owner gave the young man an odd look; it seems that not many young men go into places with dangerous weapons. Stoppable continued to walk down a street when he heard what sounded like a scream. He walked to the location where he thought he heard the loud sound; a red head girl was surrounded by several young men and women that looked around his age. He watched to see what was going on.

"Well, well, isn't it the little chicken? What wrong, you scared of us?" asked Bonnie very nastily.

"N..nn..n.oo. I'm n.n..o.tt scared" said the red head girl.

"It seems like you are scared of us. Hey Bonnie, why do you think we make her so nervous?" asked Tara.

"Maybe a loser like her is not use to being around popular people like us. It's easy to understand; having no friends it must be hard to be around such important people" said Bonnie.

"Uh, can I please go home now?" asked the red head girl

"Can I please go home now?" said Bonnie in a mocking voice. She pushed the red head into the wall and then spat at her. "You can leave when we say you can leave, bitch". Bonnie and the others began to laugh.

Stoppable decided to relax by taking out these scum. He walked into the alley and coughed loudly, getting the attention of everyone. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" asked Stoppable.

"If I were you, I would worry about what is going to happen to you" said Brick.

Stoppable chuckled lightly. "It would seem that the only thing I have to worry about is getting my hand dirty taking care of you dirt bags".

Brick, not one to be made fun off, ran at the young man. He threw a punch at Stoppable; not only did it not connect, but Stoppable was able to grab his arm and fling him into the wall. The others stared in shock; a little guy just threw the three hundred plus pound Brick like he was a light weight. The other guys ran at Stoppable, only to be knocked down due to a series of kicks and punches. Two of the guys helped Brick get on his feet and run for it; the girls screamed as they attempted to keep up with their friends and get away from the young man who easily beat up the guys.

Stoppable walked out to the red head girl, who was still on the ground shaking out of fear. He extended her hand to help her up. "I'm not here to hurt you" said Stoppable.

The girl looked into the young man's eyes and saw that she could trust him. She grabbed his hand and the pulled her up. "Thank you very much" said the young girl.

"If I may ask; why were those jerks picking on you?" asked Stoppable.

"They get a kick making fun of me. They say because they are popular and I'm not that it is their right to make my life a living hell" said the girl.

Stoppable clenched his hand in rage; such despicable actions should be punished, and yet they get away with it because of their popularity. "They won't bother you again; if they do, I promise that the beating I gave them will look like nothing compared to the horrors I will show them. Anyway, what is your name?" asked Stoppable.

"My name? It's Kim Possible" said Kim

"My name is Ron Stoppable" said Ron before he could stop himself. He just gave away his identity to a civilian. He has never done this before, and yet, he could not stop himself from revealing himself to the young woman.

"Possible and Stoppable. It seems like our last names rhyme" said Kim.

Ron smiled weakly. "Yeah, it seems they do. Listen, how about I walk you home?" asked Ron

"Sure, that would be nice" said Kim.

The two young adults began to walk to Kim's house; the two talked to each other about trivial stuff, for the most part. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Possible residence. Kim began to open the door and was immediately encountered by her parents. "Kimberly Ann Possible! Where have you been? I was worried about you" said Mrs. Possible.

"It was not her fault, madam" said Ron.

The father looked at the young man. "Who are you, young man?" asked Mr. Possible.

"My name is Ron Stoppable". Again, for some odd reason, Ron let his identity slip. He felt like he could trust these people enough to reveal himself.

"What do you mean, 'it wasn't her fault'?" asked the mother.

"Kim was surrounded by some bullies who would not let her leave. Luckily I dealt with those thugs and got your daughter home" said Ron.

Mr. Possible looked at the boy for a few seconds while the mother took her daughter in the house. The father took his wallet out and handed the young man twenty dollars. "Here"

Ron looked at the money and then back at the man. "What is this for?" asked Ron

"For saving my daughter" said Mr. Possible.

Ron pushed the money back. "I do not want money; I merely did what any righteous person would do when someone is in trouble. There is something I would like you to give me, though" said Ron.

"And what would that be?" asked Mr. Possible.

"I would like you to allow me the privilege of taking your daughter out to see a movie and then have some dinner with me" said Ron.

Mr. Possible looked at the young man in shock. Kim heard what Ron had said and smiled; she had never been asked out on a date before.

Mr. Possible looked at the young man with a cold stare. "I appreciate what you did but I don't know you and I don't want my daughter out with some stranger" said Mr. Possible.

Before Ron could answer back, Kim walked to her father and spoke. "Daddy; this man saved my life. I think you can trust him enough to allow him to take me to dinner" said Kim

"But, Kimmie-cub…" said Mr. Possible.

"Please? Can't you give Ron a chance?" asked Kim, using he puppy pout eyes.

Mr. Possible hated when his daughter used those eyes; he crumbled to pieces and could not refuse her anything when she did that. "Ok then" said Mr. Possible in defeat.

"Thank you Mr. Possible. I can guarantee you, she will be safe with me. So Kim, when would you like to leave?" asked Ron.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes" said Kim as she ran up to her room to change. Mr. Possible allowed Ron to come into the house and wait for her daughter to get ready. Ron sat patiently on the couch, waiting for the young girl to come down.

Ten minutes later Kim came back downstairs, ready to go. She ran to her mother and father, kissing them goodbye. The father gave her his cell phone, in case she needed to reach him, and twenty dollars. Ron walked up Kim, took the money, and handed it back to the father. "Tonight, it's all on me" said Ron.

Kim smiled while Mr. Possible frowned a little. "Have a fun time, you two." said Mr. Possible.

Kim and Ron walked outside the house. "So, do you have a car or something" asked Kim.

In response to her question a limo pulled up. She looked at Ron in shock. "I made a quick call while your parents were in the kitchen and you were upstairs. I hope it is to your liking".

Kim walked to the limo along with Ron; the driver opened up the door for the two young adults. "Where is it you would like to go?" asked the driver.

"The Middleton move theater, please" said Ron as he sat down.

"Very good" said the driver as he closed the door and got back into the car, driving to the movie theater. About ten minutes later the two young adults were dropped of in front of the theater. Ron let Kim choose a movie of her chose; he never really cared for movies in general and thought it would be proper to let Kim choose.

About two hours later, Kim was walking next to Ron, talking happily about the movie they just saw. "That was the most romantic movie I ever saw. It is so great to see love prevail" said Kim.

Ron smiled. "It was a good movie, I will admit". Ron was not use to being in romantic moments, preferring to see action over romance; at least in real life. The limo driver drove up from to the two teenagers, getting out to open the door for them. "Where would you two like to go now?" asked the driver.

"Bring us to the fanciest restaurant in Middleton" said Ron.

"Yes, sir" said the driver as he closed the door and got back into the car.

As the driver started the car, Kim looked at Ron, "Ron, how can you pay for all of this?" asked Kim.

"I have money, don't worry" said Ron.

"I'm not worried; I'm simply curious how you can afford all this" said Kim.

"I have a job where I'm paid very well" said Ron

"What do you do?" asked Kim.

"I save the world" said Ron.

Kim looked puzzled, but began to laugh. "Oh, you're joking with me" said Kim as she continued to laugh.

Ron didn't answer and let Kim laugh it off. The driver stopped in front of a restaurant called Restaurante Extravaganta. The driver got out and opened the door for the two young adults. They walked into the restaurant and went to the guy in front. "Hello, can I have a table for two?" asked Ron

"Do you have reservations?" asked the man

"No" said Ron

"There is your answer, sir" said the man.

It was times like this that Ron wished he could kill people for being the asses they really are. Instead, he bends closer to the guy and whispered. "How much will it cost to get the both of us a table?" asked Ron.

"Do you have a thousand dollars" whispered the man.

"Do you take credit card?" asked in response.

The man looked shocked; surely a young man like the one in front of him could not be rich. Ron took out a credit card and handed it to the man. "I'll be right back" said the man as he went to make sure the card was valid.

Ron and Kim waited for about two minutes when the man came back. "Please follow me, Mr. Zubaza" said the man.

Ron and Kim followed the man to a table. Kim wasn't sure why the man just called him by a different last name. "Ron, I thought your last name was Stoppable" said Kim in a whisper.

"It is" was all Ron said, leaving Kim confused. The two sat down and locked at the menus given to them by the waiters who were going to serve them. After a few minutes of scanning through the menus Kim decided to get the chicken parmesan, while Ron ordered the prime rib.

While waiting for the food to come, Kim decided to try and start a conversation with Ron. "You know, when you save someone, the person you saved should be treating, not the hero" said Kim.

"Nonsense. I wanted to take you out to get to know you better. This has nothing to do with repayment or anything like that" said Ron.

"You must have a lot of money do be doing all this just to get to know me" said Kim

"The money I spend to hang out with is worth it. So Kim, tell me about yourself" said Ron.

"Well, as you know, my name is Kim Possible. I'm a junior in high school. I like cheerleading but I'm not good enough or cool enough to participate in school. I have twin brothers. Uh, that's all there is to me" said Kim.

"Kim, I know there is more to you than that. Everyone is special" said Ron

"I guess I don't count as 'everyone'" said Kim sadly.

"Kim, I really don't like seeing you put yourself down. Why is it you feel you're not worth it?" asked Ron.

Kim sighed and ran her hand through her hand. "You'll think I'm being silly" said Kim

Ron grabbed Kim's other hand that was on the table as he looked in her eyes. "Try me" said Ron.

Kim blushed slightly. "Ok then. When I was about five years old I went to Pre-school for the first time. I was scared, but my mother told me that I would make some friends and I would have a good time. Unfortunately, I did not make any friends and I was bullied a lot by these three kids. Everyday for three weeks I was constantly picked on, yet no one would help me. I felt so weak and isolated from everyone else. Eventually the kids disappeared from the Pre-school, but I was afraid that others would pick on me as well, that I isolated myself from everyone. Over the years I tried to make friends but was always afraid of what people would think or say to me and I ended up being alone. My parents tried to get me into martial arts, in order to build my confidence, but I was afraid that I simply cried until they stopped trying to make me go" said Kim. She pulled her hand away from Ron and put it to her face as she began to cry softly into her hands.

Ron simply stared dumbstruck; when he was five his parents were killed on the same day he was suppose to go to Pre-school for the first time. "Could I have possibly met this girl that day if my parents had brought me?" thought Ron to himself. He broke out of his thoughts and spoke to Kim. "Kim, I'm so sorry".

Kim stopped crying and began to wipe her eyes. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one making an idiot of myself" said Kim.

"First of all, you are not making an idiot of yourself. Secondly, I'm sorry I couldn't help you" said Ron.

Kim stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at Ron with a perplexed look. "I still don't see why you should be sorry. There was nothing you could have done" said Kim

"Kim, I'm going to tell you something that no one besides myself and one other person knows. I trust you to keep it a secret so listen; when I was about five years old I was about to go to my first day to pre-school. I was in my room grabbing something when I heard a loud crash. I went outside and saw that a jet had landed onto my parent's car, killing them. I did not go to Pre-school that day, or ever: I was adopted by the leader of a highly secret organization and raised as her son" said Ron.

Kim simply looked at Ron and began to make a connection. "Wait a minute. Stoppable; you're the son of Martha and David Stoppable, aren't you? The couple that died when their car exploded; they were your parents?" asked Kim.

"Yes, they were. As I said, the truth is that their car did not just blow up; that was a story used by the media to cover up the truth" said Ron.

Kim tried to imagine what it must have been like to see your own parents die in front of you in such a terrible manner. "Still, I don't get why you keep saying that you're sorry" said Kim.

"Being that there is only one Pre-school in Middleton, I'm rather sure that both you and I were going to attend Pre-school together. I did not go because my parents were killed and I was taken by the Director. If I had gone that they to Pre-school, then maybe you wouldn't have been bullied; I would have been to protect you" said Ron.

Before Kim was able to respond the waiting had arrived with their food. Kim thought it was best not to talk about this anymore, at least for the time being. They quietly ate their meal; Kim couldn't remember the last time she ate something this delicious, but for some reason she couldn't fully enjoy the food. She stared at Ron; he barely knew her, yet he was upset that he couldn't have helped her on the day his parents died.

Ron noticed that Kim wasn't eating much. "Is the food not to your liking, Kim? "asked Ron

Kim broke out of her thoughts and looked at Ron. "No, the food's is great. I was just thinking"

Ron smiled and continued eating his meal. About half and hour later, Ron paid the bill using his fake credit card. After leaving the restaurant, the two young adults got into the limo that was waiting for them. Ron asked the driver to bring them back to Kim's house. About ten minutes later the limo parked outside the Possible's household; Ron paid the driver while Kim waited on the sidewalk. As the limo driver drove off into the night, Ron turned his attention back to Kim. "I hope you had a fun time tonight" said Ron

Surprisingly, Kim answered the question with a kiss. Ron was in shock that the girl who was talking about how much of a coward she thought she was was actually kissing him. Kim stopped kissing him and licked her lips. "What do you think?" asked Kim.

Ron face turned from shock into a look of happiness. "I think you enjoyed our time out" said Ron

"Not only that, but I think it would be great if he hung out more often. Maybe you can teach me how to fight so that I can take care of those bullies myself" said Kim.

"I would love to. Listen, I have to get going, but I promise I'll call you later and see when we can meet up again" said Ron.

"Just make sure it's soon" said Kim

"How about tomorrow. That's not too long I hope" said Ron.

"I'll manage" said Kim.

Giving Kim a kiss goodnight, he ran off into the night. Kim stood on the sidewalk, watching her new friend run. "I must be the luckiest girl alive. I can't wait to tell my parents that I have met my first true friend" thought Kim as she walked to her door to go inside.

Ron was running back to his plane to go back to Global Justice headquarters; he wanted to continue to spend time with Kim but he had to go home and tell his mother what happened. "I can't believe it; my first real friend outside of Global Justice. I'm the luckiest guy in the world" thought Ron as he continued the run through the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty sat in her room; her son was gone much longer than she would have expected, not that this was a bad thing. "I'm surprised he was able to stay out of Global Justice longer than three hours. I was sure he would have cracked and ran back here, demanding a mission or something" thought Betty to herself. Suddenly, her communicator started beeping. She picked it up and answered. "What is it?"

"Director Betty, agent Ron will be arriving in five minutes. Just thought you would like to know" said the agent.

"Thanks for telling me. Betty out" said the Director as she ended the transmission. Betty got up and walked to the jet wing to me Ron. She got at the wing right on time; Ron had just landed and was exiting the cockpit. She walked down the stairs to met up with her son. "So Ron, how was your day off?"

"Pretty good. Listen, do I have any missions tomorrow?" asked Ron

Betty was a bit disappointed at hearing Ron wanting to go back to a mission so soon. "I'm not sure. Why?" asked Betty.

"Well, I would like to take the week off, if that's ok with you" said Ron.

Betty's jaw hung with her mouth wide open. Ron had never asked for time off, no matter how hurt or tired he was. "Uh, sure. You deserve it. Can you just tell me why?" asked Betty as she and Ron started walking to his room.

"I meet the most wonderful girl today. I went to my old home Middleton and meet a girl named Kim Possible. We went out to see a movie and then we went to dinner" said Ron

"How did you meet her?" asked Betty.

"I saved her from a bunch of brain dead thugs" said Ron

"You got into a fight?" asked Betty.

"I won't call it a fight; they would have had to fight back to call it a fight" said Ron.

Betty smiled weakly. "I guess, technically, you didn't break our deal of not fighting. If you want time off to see this girl then I'll give it to you. After all the good you have done for this planet you can take the next four years off if you wanted" said Betty.

"No thanks; four years seems a bit long, but thanks for the time off. I really appreciate it" said Ron as he gave his mom a hug before going into his room for the night.

Betty continued walking to her room, feeling proud that Ron has finally found happiness. "You deserve it Ron, you deserve" said Betty as she got ready to go to bed. Tomorrow was a new day and she had to be ready to face the challenges.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 years later

"We'll be arriving at the island in about 5 minutes, Mr. Stoppable" said the pilot.

"Thanks Jim, I really appreciate the ride" said Ron

"After all you did for my family and my country, this is the least I could do to repay you" said Jim.

"It wasn't a big deal. That tyrant may have been a threat to unarmed civilians. but he came short to someone who actually who was armed and ready to fight" said Ron.

"If you say so Mr. Stoppable" said Jim as he focused on getting to the island.

"So, what's the story, Mr. Stoppable?" asked the agent next to him.

"Not much, a mad scientist named Dr. Drakken plans to take over the world by using a machine to control the weather. His henchwoman, Shego, stole the parts needed for the machine and our mission to stop their plan and disable them" said Ron

"Sounds good to me" said the agent

"Sure you're ready for this? I mean, this is your first mission and I don't want to rush you" said Ron.

The agent put her finger on his lips. "After training with you for two years, I think I can handle about anything you can Ron" said the agent as she kissed him.

"I love you Kim" said Ron

"I love you too Ron" said Kim. After she had meet Ron, he began to train her in martial hands and in hand held weapons, so that she could be stronger. After training with him for nearly 2 years, she joined him at Global Justice after graduating high school. Ron was able to pull some strings and with his mother being the boss of the organization, Kim was welcome to join after passing the test Betty gave her.

"You know what; after this mission, I was think that maybe we could go on a vacation for about a week. How does that sound?" asked Ron.

"Sounds great. Would you mind if we drop by my parent's house first? It's been six months since I've seen them" said Kim

"Of course. We'll drop by Middleton, stay a day or two, and then go to Hawaii. Maybe we can visit your old friends Bonnie and those over thugs" said Ron

"Nah, after the beatings I gave all of them I don't think they would want to hang put with me" said Kim.

Ron and Kim began to laugh. Ron remembered how Kim got back at Bonnie and the others for all the years of torment they caused her. After six months of training Kim was able to beat the holy hell out of not just the girls, but the guys as well. "You're probably right. I bet your parents will be excited to know that you started going on missions to save the world" said Ron.

"Yeah, but they'll probably tell me how dangerous it is and that I should be careful. I bet my father will say, 'Ron, make sure my little Kimmie-cub is safe or I'll put you in a probe to the nearest black hole'" said Kim, imitating her father.

"He wouldn't say that. At least, I hope he wouldn't" said Ron.

"Don't worry; as long as I'm there you safe from any black holes" said Kim.

As Ron and Kim began to kiss, the pilot interrupted. "We are just over the island, Mr. Stoppable" said Jim.

Ron and Kim separated from their kiss. "We'll continue after the mission" said Ron.

"You better" said Kim.

Ron opened the side door of the helicopter and looked down at the island. He grabbed Kim's hand and together they jumped out of the helicopter to the island below; Team Stoppable was ready to save the world.

That is what might have happened if Ron had not meet Kim when he was younger.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters mentioned except for the ones I have created. I do own this story.

After several request, I have decided to add another chapter to the story. I hope this chapter is enjoyed as much, if not more, than the first chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Ron sat in his chair relaxing. It has been about five years since he retired as an agent from Global Justice. His mother was a bit disappointed to see her best agent taking a permanent leave to be with his family, but she was happy to see him living the life he had not had since he was a child. Ron would occasionally help Global Justice out if they were in need of training the new agents or helping in finding some criminal, other than that he handed over his responsibilities to his children.

Ron had married Kim 17 years ago, having four children with her: David and Martha Stoppable were the two oldest, being fraternal twins. They were named after Ron's biological parents, who were killed when he was about four years old. They both had strawberry blonde, Martha had her fathers brown eyes while David has blue eyes from Kim's mother. Martha and David both had their parents intellect, but David appeared a bit more aggressive and active while his sister was more relaxed. They had started helping Global Justice out three years ago, when they both turned thirteen. They had heard of their parents heroics, especially their fathers brave missions, and wanted to continue on the family legacy. Ron was a bit reluctant at first, but after seeing his children using the puppy-dog pout they had learned from their mother, Ron gave in. He didn't let them go fight villains without training, of course; since the twins were five he had trained them in multiple styles and hand to hand combat. Ron was never comfortable with having his children using guns so he only showed them the basics, in case it became necessary. Both children were attending Middleton High School and were in their senior year.

Ron and Kim's third child was named Jonathon Stoppable, an eleven year old boy who had his father's blonde hair and mother's green eyes. He a mixture of the twins when it came to personality; whenever action had to be taken he would immediately do what must be done, however, he would tend to be lazy if it wasn't something he felt was important, such as homework or bring up the laundry. Like the twins, he was very intelligent for his age as well. He desired to join his siblings, but Ron told him that once he was thirteen he would consider it. He was attending Middleton Intermediate School and was currently in the seventh grade.

The fourth child Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable had was named Jillian Stoppable. She was the mirror image to her mother in almost every way except for her eyes; for some odd reason, she developed heterochromia, which caused one of her eyes to be brown and her other eye to be green. Ron and Kim were worried that she would think herself a freak, but luckily Jillian accepted it, being that the family motto is "Never be normal". She was four years old and had started attending Pre-school about a week ago. Despite her young age, Ron had a feeling that she could end up a prodigy the way she understands almost everything so well.

Ron sat in his chair, reading the paper while he drank a glass of scotch. Ron wasn't much of a drinker but liked to enjoy a glass every now and then when he was alone. About half an hour later Ron heard a car pulling into the parking lot. He got out of his seat and walked to the door, opening it for two beautiful females. "Daddy" said Jillian loudly.

Ron bent down and picked up his four year old daughter and smiled brightly. "Hi Jillian. "Did you have a good day at school?" asked Ron.

"I have a great day today. I met a new friend" said Jillian.

"Really? When can I meet her?" asked Ron

"Daddy, he is not a she. His name is Zack Credible and he goes to Pre-school with me" said Jillian.

Ron kissed his daughter on the cheek while she began laughing. "I'm very happy for you" said Ron as he put his daughter down.

"I hope you have a kiss for me as well" said the bigger red head.

Ron simply locked lips with his wife and best friend, Kim. While the two kissed, Jillian made a face of disgust. "Ew, kissy face. Yuck" said Jullian

Ron and Kim separated and laughed lightly. "When you grow up you won't think kissing is 'yucky'" said Kim

"Yeah right, like I would ever kiss anyone besides you or daddy" said Jillian as she walked up to her room.

Ron and Kim walked into the house as he closed the door behind him. "So, did you meet the parents of Zack Credible?" asked Ron.

"I met the mother. She was a very nice woman. I'm glad Jillian made a friend at Pre-school, I was a bit worried she might have ended up like me" said Kim, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Kim, what happened in the past is in the past. You are happily married to a man who loves you, you have kids who idolize you, and you have friends who care for you greatly. Your daughter wasn't going to follow the same dark path you endured; none of our children were." said Ron.

Kim nodded her head. "You're right. I'm being silly." said Kim.

"No, you're just concerned. There is nothing silly about that" said Ron

Kim hugged her husband and smiled. "Thanks".

"So, how was work today?" asked Ron.

"It was rather good. I had two open heart surgeries that were a success, and diagnosed and cured a woman with Wilson's disease. I can't believe she the woman went to three other doctors and no one was able to figure out what was wrong with her." said Kim. During her years working with Global Justice she was able to attend college in her spare time. After receiving her MD after medical school and doing her time in internships and residencies, she became a surgeon, just like her mother. Her father was a bit disappointed that she didn't continue on with his rocket research but he was still proud of her; besides, Jim and Tim seemed to have inherited his interest in rockets and would work with him at the space center. "So, how was your day?"

"Not bad. I watched some TV, read the paper, help track down some criminals using the satellite Global Justice has, nothing big." said Ron

"Your mom must be glad to see that you're still helping her out. Any news from her about Martha and David?" asked Kim.

"Last time I talked to her she told me that the kids are doing very well. It seems that they are almost as good as I was at their age. Considering that I lived at Global Justice, that's saying something. If I don't keep in shape, our kids will surpass me in my old age" said Ron.

"Old age my ass, we're only 38 years old. If they beat you, it's because you don't train as hard. With all the time you have off, I would think that you could spend time training" said Kim.

"I don't always stay home and do nothing. Usually I'm busy going to charities and buying useless junk for outrageous prices so that money can be donated. Sometimes I just go to hospitals and research facilities and just give them money. We have so much money I don't think I'll be able to get rid of it by the time I die" said Ron

"That's your own fault. If you didn't take the money of your clients and invest them so well we could have been living in a pig sty" said Kim jokingly.

"You are so right. How stupid of me to make money? Know what else is stupid of me? The fact that I have a bank account for each of our children that they can have once they are eighteen. I must be so stupid" said Ron sarcastically.

"Well, despite being 'stupid', you are still the best husband and father in the world" said Kim as she kissed her best friend and lover.

As the two kissed, the third eldest child entered the house. At the sight of his parent kissing he smirked. "Why don't you two get a room or something? People besides you two live here" said Jonathon.

The two separated and look at their son. "Jonathon, what are you doing here?" asked Kim.

"I live here, if that's ok with you" said Jonathon.

"I thought you were hanging out with your friends" said Kim

"Besides that, it's not ok with us that you live here" said Ron. Kim and Jonathon looked at Ron with eyes as big as dinner plates as a smile spread on his face. "Just kidding".

After looking at his father like he lost his marbles he answered his mother. "I'm going to meet up with them later to go see a movie"

"You're going to a movie? You didn't tell us this. Who's going to bring you?" asked Kim

"Joey's mother said she was going to bring us. Can't I go out tonight?" asked Jonathon

"What about your homework?" asked Kim

"I already did some of it during lunch. Luckily there wasn't much homework today" said Jonathon.

"Tonight's a school night" said Kim

"I know. The movie starts at 6:00 at I'll be home no later than 9:00 PM" said Jonathon.

"What about dinner? Are you going to eat at home?" asked Ron.

"If you can have dinner ready before 5:20. Joey's mom is going to be here by about 5:40" said Jonathon.

"Luck for you, dinner will be ready at about 4:50" said Ron

"What are we having Ron?" asked Kim.

"Nothing much; pot roast, skinned potatoes and fresh green beans" said Ron.

"Sounds delicious" said Kim.

"I think so. I put it up earlier, so that it will be ready. I hope Martha and David are home on time to join us for dinner" said Ron.

"I hope so to dear" said Kim.

"So, can I go to the movies?" asked Jonathon.

"If you do the rest of your homework before dinner you can go to the movies. I suggest you go upstairs and start" said Kim.

"Thanks" said Jonathon as he ran up the stairs to get started on his work.

Kim ran her hand through her hand. "If only he was more motivated without having a prize being attached".

"There's nothing wrong with having a reason to want to do something, as long as he does it" said Ron.

Before Kim could respond her cell phone rang. She took it out of pocket and answered. "Hello?" asked Kim.

"Hi mom" said Martha.

"Martha! Where are you and your brother?" asked Kim

"We're being flown back to Middleton. We'll be their in an hour and a half" said Martha.

Kim looked at the clock: it was currently 3:30 PM. "So, how was your mission?" asked Kim

"It was great. David and me fought some guy calling himself Double DJ. He had this henchwoman who was almost as good a fighter as daddy. Unfortunately for her, the two of us was too much for her and we beat her and this Double DJ guy. After Global Justice took them away, a pilot picked us up and is currently bringing us home." said Martha

"That's great to hear. You can tell your father all about it when you get home. See you soon" said Kim.

"Bye" said Martha as she hung up.

"I assume all is well with Team Stoppable" said Ron.

"All seems rather good. I think they are going to excited telling you the action they had today" said Kim.

"I can't wait to hear" said Ron. As Kim relaxed from a hard day, she sat down to watch some television while Ron went and checked on the food. He came back to the living room and sat down next to his wife, watching television with her, only getting up periodically to check the food.

An hour and twenty minutes later dinner was ready. Ron got up to take the food out while Kim called the kids down and prepared the table. Jillian and Jonathon ran downstairs and sat at the table, waiting for the food to be served. Before Ron was able to serve any of the food, the front door was opened. "We're home" said David and Martha in unison.

"David! Martha!" said Kim and Ron in unison. The twins ran to their parents and hugged them.

"How was your day kids?" asked Ron.

"It was great. Martha and me fought some guy calling himself Double DJ. He had this henchwoman who was almost as good a fighter as you. Unfortunately for her, the two of us was too much for her and we beat her and this Double DJ guy. After Global Justice took them away, a pilot picked us up and brought us home." said David.

"Sounds like the two of you had fun. You're just in time for dinner. Go wash up and come back." said Ron.

"Ok" said the twins as they ran up to wash up. Kim and Ron put the food on the plates and started putting them on the table. Ron, Kim, Jonathon and Jillian began eating; David and Martha joined them a few minutes later, arguing over who did more damage to the henchwoman they recently fought. After they stopped arguing with each other, they told the family about their latest mission. Ron smiled affectionately as heard the story of his children defending the world from maniacs.

With the entire family at the table, everyone was talking to each other about how their day was. After about ten minutes, Jonathon put his plate in the sink and went to get ready to be picked up. "Where's John going?" asked Jillian.

"He's going to the movies with his friends" said Kim

"Can I go with him" asked Jillian.

"Sorry Jillian, but you have to go to bed earlier than Jonathon and the movie won't end until past your bedtime" said Kim.

"That's not fair. Why can't I have friends over?" asked Jillian

"Tell you what, ask this kid Zack if he wants to come over tomorrow for a play date. I'll be home all day tomorrow and can keep an eye on you two" said Ron.

"Really? Thanks, daddy" said Jillian as she got out of her seat to hug her dad.

"Your welcome Jillian" said Ron. Jillian left the table to go to her room to play with her dolls, leaving four members of the family at the table.

"So Martha and David, how have you been doing at school?" asked Kim.

"Great. I think the routine I can up with will help us with the regional this year" said Martha.

"That's great to hear" said Kim. Martha was a cheerleader at the Middleton high school; Kim found it ironic that her daughter was living out the dream she had herself as a teenager.

"How about you son?" asked Ron

"The lacrosse is doing great. The coach really thinks I could possibly play in the MLL when I'm older if I keep it up" said David.

"That sounds great. What position does he think you're better at, goalie or defense?" asked Ron.

"He thinks I'm great in both positions, but he's more impressed with my defense" said David.

"That comes as no surprise. With the skills you and your sister have, athletics should come naturally" said Ron.

"I guess so. Is there any chance Martha and I can go out tonight?" asked David.

"Did you two do your homework?" asked Ron.

The twins looked at each other and then back at their father. "No" the twins said in unison.

"There's your answer" said Ron.

The twins moaned in annoyance as they took put their empty plates in the sink and went upstairs to do their homework. Ron felt a bit bad; they just got back from a hard day saving the world. "You know, maybe I should let them go out. It's not like missing their homework once will affect their grades that much" said Ron.

"Oh no you don't. They are doing their homework first and if they finish early then maybe they can go hang out tonight. Besides, it's a school night, so they wouldn't be allowed to stay up too late anyway" said Kim.

"Kim, we let our kids go on missions to save the world. I think we can trust them to do their homework and go to bed on time. If they finish early I'm going to go let them hang out, ok?" asked Ron.

Kim knew that Ron could have simply put his foot down and what he said would have been law; instead, he made sure his wife was ok with what he wanted first. "Well, if they finish in the next hour they can go hang out, but I want them home by 11:00 PM the latest" said Kim.

"That sounds fair" said Ron

"I'm glad you think so" said Kim. A ringing was heard from Kim's pants. She took out her cell phone and answered. "Hello. What? Right now? I'll be in a few minutes" said Kim as she hung up.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"I'm needed at the hospital" said Kim as she grabbed her pocketbook and her coat.

Ron kissed her on the lips before she made it out the door. "Bye Kim"

"Bye Ron" said Kim as she jumped in her car and drove off to the hospital.

Ron watched Kim drive down the street until she was out of sight. He closed the door behind him and walked upstairs. He first looked in David's room; he was doing his homework quietly. "David, how is the homework doing?" asked Ron.

"Fine. Why?" asked David

"Don't tell your mother this but do what you have to and then you and your sister can go out. I expect you two to be home by 11" said Ron

"Really? Thanks dad" said David.

"Make sure to tell your sister" said David as he left his eldest son's room. He proceeded to Jonathon's room, seeing him fixing up his hair.

He turned to the door to see his father at the door. "What's wrong?" asked Jonathon.

"Nothing, just make sure you are back home no later than 9" said Ron as he moved out of the way.

"Ok, see ya" said Jonathon as he ran downstairs and out the front door.

Ron walked to his youngest daughter's room. He opened the door slowly, seeing her playing with her dolls. "Hi Jillian" said Ron.

Jillian looked up and smiled at the sight of her father. "Hi daddy. What you doing here?" asked Jillian.

"I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me downstairs" said Ron.

"What movie?" asked Jillian

"Any movie you want" said Ron.

"Can we watch Lilo and Stitch?" asked Jillian.

"Of course" said Ron. Ron knew Jillian would pick her favorite movie, even though she has seen it many times. His daughter believed that aliens existed in the universe and wished she could be friends with one of them. Even though he never told anyone, he believed in aliens as well. Ron picked his daughter and brought her downstairs, the little girl laughing the whole way down.

Ron put his daughter on the couch as he pulled the DVD with the movie his daughter wanted to see off the shelf. After finding the DVD he took it out and put it in the DVD player. Ron sat next to his daughter and watched the movie with her.

An hour and a half the later the movie came to an end. "That was great. I'm so happy Lilo and Stitch are happily together" said Jillian.

"Me to. I think you should take a bath so that you can get ready for bed. Come on Jillian" said Ron as he picked up his daughter and brought her upstairs. It was usually Kim's job to help Jillian bathe but he was capable of doing it himself if needed. Ron put his daughter down and turned the water on, waiting for it to rise up and making sure the temperature was just right. Once the water was ready he stepped out of the bathroom so that Jillian could undress and go into the water. He went back in and helped his youngest daughter clean up while she played with her rubber ducky and the other tub toys she had. After the bath Ron wrapped the towels around his daughter and let her go to her room while he quickly cleaned up the mess left behind. Ron finished cleaning the bathroom and walked to his daughter's room, only to see she had already put on her pajamas. "I'm glad to see you are already dressed for bed" said Ron

"Tomorrow is a new day and I have to be ready for it by having enough sleep" said Jillian.

"Smart girl. What story do you want me to read you?" asked Ron.

"Daddy, could you tell me how you met mommy?" asked Jillian.

Ron stopped looking at the bookshelf and turned to his daughter. He walked to her bed and sat down. "You want to hear how I met you mom?" asked Ron

"Yeah" said Jillian.

"Ok then" said Ron. He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "About twenty two years ago, I was working in a practice simulator at Global Justice. My mother and your grandmother, Betty, told me to take the day off. I went to Middleton to visit my old home, which I lived in while my biological parents were still alive. After I walked around aimlessly for a while until I saw a bunch of mean people picking on your mother. I kicked their butts and brought her back to her home. After a quick talk with your grandfather, I went on a date with your mother to go see a movie and then go to a nice restaurant. Once I brought her home she kissed me goodnight. That is how your dad and mom met" said Ron

"Wow" said Jillian.

"That was some story, Mr. Stoppable" said the tall red head at the door.

"Kim" said Ron

"Mommy" said Jillian as she ran out of bed to go to her mother.

Kim picked up the happy girl and started kissing her. "Did you enjoy the story daddy told you?" asked Kim

"Yeah, it was great, especially the beating up part" said Jillian.

"What about the kissing part?" asked Ron

"Ew" said Jillian as both parents laughed.

"Anyway, it's time for you to go to sleep" said Kim as she and Ron kissed their daughter goodnight.

"Good night mommy, good night daddy, love you" said Jillian.

"Love you" said the parents as they shut the light off and closed the door.

Kim and Ron walked back downstairs. "So Kim, how was the emergency call?" asked Ron

"Not bad. Someone was rushed in after a car accident and I was needed. Luckily the surgery only took about an hour so I was able to leave right after" said Kim.

"That's good to hear. Being a doctor can sure be tough; being on call twenty four hours a day is something I wouldn't to do" said Ron

"Wasn't saving the world a twenty four hour a day job?" asked Kim

"Yeah, but I was younger back then and was raised only knowing how to fight. It was a different situation" said Ron.

"If you say so. I still can't believe you got Jillian in bed before I got home. I was sure that you would let her stay up and watch TV until I got home" said Kim.

"Well, we did see a movie once you left but after that she took a bath and was ready for bed. She seems more responsible than our other children" said Ron.

"She really going to be a great person when she grows up" said Kim

"Yeah, she already is a great person" said Ron

"Speaking of children, where are Martha and David?" asked Kim

"I see that you failed to mention Jonathon. He might become jealous if he hears you don't care about his whereabouts". said Ron.

"Ron" said Kim sternly.

"Why is it I feel you are going to assume that I let them out? Why don't you check their rooms?" asked Ron.

"First of all, I already checked. Secondly, you wouldn't be stalling if they were here. Now, did they do all their homework?" asked Kim.

"Well, I said they could leave when they did what they had to do" said Ron.

"Let us hope that means they did everything. What time will they be home?" asked Kim.

"Probably 11" said Ron.

"If they come in a minute past 11, they will not be going on missions for a week" said Kim

"Kim, that is not fair. Not only do the kids suffer but you'll make my mom have to use her other agents. Do you have any idea what will happen if Will Du leads a mission against a villain?" asked Ron

Kim cringed at the thought of Du leading; she had seen first hand how incompetent he can be due to his over inflated ego. "Maybe I won't take away missions, but I will take away something they enjoy. If I don't they'll think they can do anything" said Kim

"Well, anything is possible for a possible, and being that you are their mother, they are part Possible" said Ron

Kim smiled lightly. "I still can't believe you actually coined a phrase for my family and me to use regarding our last name. I have to admit, considering the work the Possibles do, it appears as if we can do anything".

"Which our kids inherited. They can do anything if they put their minds to it" said Ron

"Still, I don't want them to think that they can do whatever they want in regards to curfew" said Kim.

"I guess I can't argue with that. Still, it is only 7:15 so they have plenty of time to get back" said Ron.

"I guess your right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for work tomorrow, unlike someone I know" said Kim, her face forcing itself to look serious.

"Kim, that is so mean of you. I am a busy person too. Do you know how sore my butt is from watching television? I bet you don't. Not only that, but I help Team Stoppable and Global Justice whenever the world is in need of my expertise" said Ron

"Which would be?" asked Kim sarcastically.

"Why, that would be slacking off" said Ron

Kim's lips broke into a smile as she kissed her husband passionately. "You are nuts, you do now that?" asked Kim

"Yeah, I know. But don't forget, you did marry me" said Ron

"If I'm nuts for marrying you, then throw me in an insane asylum. As long as I have you, I don't care what others think" said Kim.

"I'm glad to hear that. Hopefully when I meet the Credible's tomorrow at the preschool they won't think too badly about me" said Ron.

"Just let Jillian do all the talking, dear" said Jillian

"You are too cruel" said Ron.

"I know" said Kim a she kissed her husband again before walking upstairs to get the clothes ready for herself and her children.

Ron smiled to himself as he sat on the couch, took out his cell phone, and dialed a number. A few rings later someone answered. "Hello"

"Hi mom, it's me" said Ron

"Hi Ron, it's good to hear from you again. So, did you look over those files your kids gave you" said Betty

"Files? What files?" asked Ron

"Real funny Ron" said Betty

"I think so. I'll give the papers to the kids next time they go to GJ. So, how have things been with you?" asked Ron.

"Not bad. Things have been getting a little tough in my old age. Is there any chance you would consider taking over as Director of Global Justice?" asked Betty

"Sorry mom, no can do. Like I said, if you need my help I'll gladly give it but I'm done with permanent work at Global Justice" said Ron.

"Oh well. Luckily, there is an agent who has shown great promise. You should come and meet this agent" said Betty

"What is this guys name?" asked Ron

"Her name is Sarah. She has been an agent here for about ten years and has shown a great amount of potential on and off the battle field. I have been thinking of naming her the new director if you refused" said Betty.

"You should really retire. The kids, especially Jillian, would love to see you more than once or twice a year" said Ron.

"I know, I know, but what can I do with my free time? I can't spend all my time hanging my grandchildren and I do not have many friends outside of Global Justice" said Betty.

"Then maybe you can go and make some friends. Besides, you can teach martial arts to others, train hunters to be better at snagging a deer, or you can become a wrestler. I bet you could easily beat all those young, muscular guys" said Ron.

"You're playing with me, aren't you?" asked Betty dryly.

"Only about the last two suggestions" said Ron.

"Training others, that would be a good way to spend my time. Still, I'll give that more though when I retire. I'm still working on something important that I need to finish before I even consider retiring. Anyway, how have you been?" asked Betty.

"I have been good. Things have been rather quiet around here. Of course, that'll change tomorrow" said Ron.

"What's tomorrow?" asked Betty

"Jillian is having a play date with a new friend she meet. I guarantee they are going to keep me on my feet" said Ron

"That's good. You have been getting a bit sluggish" said Betty

"Et tu, mother" said Ron

"Well, if nothing else I'm going to say goodnight. A gal needs her beauty sleep" said Betty

"Good night mom. Love you" said Ron.

"I love you to. Say hi to Kim and the kids for me" said Betty as she hung up.

Ron closed his cell phone, just in time to here his front door being opened. He turned around to see his youngest son walking through the door. "You're home early" said Ron.

"Yeah, the movie wasn't as long as I thought it would be so I came home once it was over" said Jonathon.

"How was the movie?" asked Ron.

"Not bad. There wasn't as much action as I thought there would be" said Jonathon.

"I guess that means the movie actually had a plot and wasn't ninety minutes of non stop fighting" said Ron.

"Yeah" said Jonathon.

"Well, once you're thirteen you can join your brother and sister if you still want to. That is, if you are in fighting condition" said Ron

"Hopefully you're still fit enough to keep up with me" said Jonathon.

"Why does everyone keep insinuating that I'm out of shape? I have been training in martial arts longer than I have known your mother" said Ron.

"That doesn't mean you can't get out of shape" said Jonathon.

Ron ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "All right tough guy. We'll see who is top dog tomorrow. You and me are going to have a bit of sparring. For now, you should get ready for bed".

"All right. Good night dad. Have fun preparing for tomorrow" said Jonathon as he ran up the stairs.

Ron smiled as he let his son get the last laugh. Martha and David thought the same thing when they fought their father and ended up being at his mercy. If both of his elder children couldn't bet him together, Jonathon had no chance. Still, he expected a good fight.

Kim walked downstairs after finishing with the preparation of her and the children's clothes for tomorrow. "Ron, are you going to join me in bed?" asked Kim.

Ron turned around to look at his wife. To his surprise, his wife was wearing only a bra and panties. Normally this wasn't out of the ordinary, but she wouldn't walk around the house like that, especially with the kids home. "Kim, what are you doing? Jonathon is still up and the twins might be home any moment".

"Then perhaps you should join me in bed" said Kim.

Ron nodded. "Perhaps you are right. Go upstairs and I will be their in a minute. I want to make sure everything is locked up. When the kids get home they'll use their keys to get in".

"I hope. If they wake us up because they forgot their keys, I'm going to shave them bald" said Kim.

Ron held back a laugh at the thought of his children being bald. "I hope they do have their keys, for their sake. I'll be up in a minute" said Ron as he got up to check the house. Kim walked upstairs to bed, wondering how she was fortunate enough to meet Ron.

Ron walked around the house, making sure everything was locked up. Before he went to bed he looked at the pictures on top of the fireplace. He smiled as he looked at the picture that was taken on the day of their wedding. He remembered how he proposed to Kim. After stopping Drakken and Shego from their attempt at world domination, he proposed to Kim on the plane ride back home. The pilot had to give them a few minute warning before getting back to Middleton, leaving enough time for them to get their clothes back on.

Ron looked away from the photo and walked upstairs to go to bed with his wife. He walked in the room, his wife in bed, waiting for him to lie down next to her. He shut the lights off and go into bed with Kim. He kissed her passionately. "I love you Kim"

"I love you to Ron" said Kim.

"Oh, before I forget, my mom says hi to you and the kids" said Ron.

"I'll have to thank her" said Kim.

"For what?" asked Ron.

"For making you take that day off all those years ago. If you had not taken that day off, we might have never met" said Kim.

"I guess I have to thank her as well" said Ron as he yawed loudly.

"Goodnight Ron" said Kim as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight Kim" said Ron as he relaxed in bed next to his wife. He thought to himself as he began to doze off how fortunate he was to meet his wife and have such beautiful children with her. Before darkness over took him, he shuddered at a quick thought of what life may have been like if he never had meet her.

Author's Note: This is the end of this story. I will not continue on with this but I am continuing What If v1. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
